W Londynie
W Londynie (ang. Changing Guard Mix) to szesnasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., przez pozostałych uczestników (z wyjątkiem Tylera, Cody'ego i Alejandro) kiedy muszą zdecydować, kto rozbierze londyńskich strażników, aby znaleźć pierwszą wskazówkę. Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki zdecydowała że zrobi to Tyler a Drużyna Amazonek zdecydowała że zrobi to Gwen która wymigała się od tego, podstępem skłaniając do tego Sierrę. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Owen: To straszne, że tak muszą, Nieruchomo być! Nie chcę widzieć jego tyłka, nie chcę za nic! Noah: Kolego, Ile chciałbyś, By tu rozebrać się? Owen: Mniam mniam, może rybkę zjesz? Noah: Co, zabić go chcesz! Courtney: Ja go nie rozbiorę, Duncan tu jest! Heather: Alergię mam na mundur, więc nie. Gwen: Och, nie wykręcaj się. Sierra: A ja złożyłam śluby, że będzie tylko on! Gwen: To znaczy, że ja mam to zrobić? Ja, ranna!? Że co!? Aaaaa! Courtney: By wskazówkę znaleźć tu... Heather: Trzeba to zrobić już! Sierra: Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: To ty to zrobisz, Gwen! Gwen: Aaa, przepraszam! Noah: By wskazówkę znaleźć tu... Owen: Trzeba to zrobić już! Noah: Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc! Noah i Owen: Hej, Tyler, ty to zrób! Gwen: Sierra! Spójrz! To Cody! I chyba się rozebrać chce! Sierra: Biedaczek! pomogę ci w tym. Pozbywaj się już tego. Gwen: By wskazówkę znaleźć to. Heather: Robimy co kazał Chris! Courtney: Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Bo jeśli nie to jest! Courtney: Przechlapane! |-| Tekst angielski = Owen: It's creepy how they stand there, and don't even blink! I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink! Noah: Hey buddy, Can we bribe you, to strip yourself down? Owen: Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish? Noah: Don't kill him, you clown! Courtney: No way, I can't strip him, Duncan will freak! Heather: And I'm allergic to uniforms. Gwen: Okay, that's just weak. Sierra: I made a vow that Cody's the only man for me! Gwen: Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello!? Injury!? Ow! Courtney: If we're gonna find that clue... Heather: There's only one thing to do! Sierra: Force someone to strip him down! Courtney, Heather i Sierra: And, sorry, Gwen, that's you! Gwen: Ow! Oh, wait! Noah: If we're gonna find that clue... Owen: There's only one thing to do! Noah: Force someone to strip him down! Noah i Owen: And Tyler, dude, that's you! Gwen: Sierra! Look! It's Cody! And I think he wants to strip! Sierra: Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things. And that will help, I bet. Gwen: Yeah, we're gonna find that clue. Heather: We're doing what Chris proposed! Courtney: Force someone to strip him down! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Cause if we don't, we're hosed! Courtney: Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Alejandro, Cody i Tyler nie śpiewali, ale nie zostali wyeliminowani. **Jednak Alejandro nie był obecny w tej piosence z powodu porwania przez Kubę Rozpruwacza. *Dwóch zawodników, którzy zostali zmuszeni do rozebrania strażników, to modele Drużyny Zwycięzców w wyzwaniu dogrywkowym w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. **Jak na ironie, oboje zostali wyeliminowani koło siebie. Ciągłości *To druga piosenka, którą zaczął Owen. Pierwszą jest O, Izzy. *To trzecia piosenka, w której Sierra śpiewa o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Pozostałe to: Nim umrze się, Cygański rap, Kocham Paryż i Lekcja chińskiego. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której tytuł nie jest w tekście piosenki. Pozostałe to: Eine Kleine, Cygański rap, Morska szanta i Versus. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. *Owen trzyma jednego niejadalnego rybiego ogonka Szefa Hatcheta w tej piosence. Odniesienia *Rytm piosenki przypomina Strawberry Fields Forever zespołu The Beatles. Przypadkowo ten zespół pochodził z Wielkiej Brytanii, czyli lokalizacji tego odcinka. **Nawiązanie do tego zespołu pojawiło się także w czołówce tego sezonu, gdy Noah i Leshawna przechodzili przez Abbey Road, 11 albumu studyjnego zespołu. Błędy *Oparzona dłoń Gwen jest widoczna tylko wtedy, gdy o niej wspomina. Galeria Ogólne = W_Londynie_(01).png|"To straszne, że tak muszą, nieruchomo być!" W_Londynie_(02).png|"Nie chcę widzieć jego tyłka, nie chcę za nic!" S03E13 Noah i strażnik.PNG|"Kolego, ile chciałbyś, by tu rozebrać się?" S03E13 Może rybkę chcesz.PNG|"Mniam mniam, może rybkę zjesz?" S03E13 Owen, Noah i strażnik.PNG|"Co, zabić go chcesz!" W_Londynie_(03).png|"Ja go nie rozbiorę..." W_Londynie_(04).png|"...Duncan tu jest!" W_Londynie_(05).png|"Alergię mam na mundur, więc nie." W_Londynie_(06).png|"Och, nie wykręcaj się." W_Londynie_(07).png|"A ja złożyłam śluby, że będzie tylko on!" W_Londynie_(08).png|"To znaczy, że ja mam to zrobić?" W_Londynie_(09).png|"Ja, ranna!? Że co!? Aaaaa!" W_Londynie_(10).png|"By wskazówkę znaleźć tu..." W_Londynie_(11).png|"Trzeba to zrobić już!" W_Londynie_(12).png|"Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc!" W_Londynie_(13).png|"To ty to zrobisz, Gwen!" W_Londynie_(14).png|"Aaa, przepraszam!" W_Londynie_(15).png|"By wskazówkę znaleźć tu..." W_Londynie_(16).png|"...trzeba to zrobić już!" W_Londynie_(17).png|"Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc!" W_Londynie_(18).png|"Hej, Tyler, ty to zrób!" W_Londynie_(19).png|"Sierra! Spójrz! To Cody!" W_Londynie_(20).png|"I chyba się rozebrać chce!" W_Londynie_(21).png|"Biedaczek! pomogę ci w tym. Pozbywaj się już tego." W_Londynie_(22).png|"By wskazówkę znaleźć to." W_Londynie_(23).png|"Robimy co kazał Chris!" W_Londynie_(24).png|"Kogoś zmusić trzeba więc!" W_Londynie_(25).png|"Bo jeśli nie to jest!" W_Londynie_(26).png|"Przechlapane!" |-| Błędy = W_Londynie_(09).png|Jedyna scena piosenki, w której Gwen ma oparzoną dłoń. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki